Un paso
by Anna Scheler
Summary: En su primer año como mentora, habiendo sido despojada de todos los que amó, Johanna se enfrenta a su incapacidad para mantener vivo a su tributo. La primera noche es esencial, y en el bar del Edificio de Entrenamientos encontrará que solo un paso separa a quien quiere de quien puede. Esta historia participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león. Johanna Mason


**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta** **historia participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león. Mes de febrero: Johanna Mason.**

 **Advertencia: Blasfemia literaria, por si no leíste el Summary es Johanna*Brutus. NO me envíes al árbol del ahorcado. Sin más, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

 **.Un paso.**

Cuando era pequeña mi madre solía decir que del odio al amor había un solo paso, sobre todo cuando peleaba con Woody ( **Nota de autora: Si es el distrito maderero y se llama madera, no soy la mejor para los nombres xD)** , mi mejor amigo. Típicas cursilerías, de una madre corriente, en un distrito común como el siete. A veces extraño a mi madre, muerta a causa de mis imprudencias el primer año que fui Vencedora. A veces la odio por perseguirme en mis sueños recalcándome la culpa, el dolor.

Un paso te separa del odio y del amor. Un solo paso puede separarte de muchas cosas. Luego de perderlo todo me gané la fama de ser una desquiciada ermitaña, igual que Haymitch, solo que sin la dependencia al alcohol. Mi adicción era muy diferente, mas corpórea, más real. Mi objetivo, vencedores, o mejor dicho mentores mayores, experimentados.

Todo tenía una razón de ser, todo tenía un paso inicial. En mis primeros Juegos como mentora estaba completamente asustada de hacer las cosas de manera tal que solo perjudicara a mi tributo. Necesitaba ayuda y la encontré en el subsuelo del Edificio de entrenamientos, en el bar. Daphne me obligaba a vestir adecuadamente, así que por una ocasión debí agradecerle a la estilista la elección de mi vestuario.

— Preciosa bienvenida al club — Haymitch Abernathy acariciaba el asiento a su lado en una mesa redonda — es tu primer día y ya necesitas alcohol… excelente elección — el hombre estaba acompañado de Chaff y Seeder, del once, y Brutus, del dos.

— Siéntate cielo, el primer día siempre es difícil — Seeder apuntó al mismo asiento y decidí acompañarlos.

— Recuérdame tu nombre — balbuceó Chaff arrastrando cada palabra, colocó su brazo en mi espalda desnuda a causa del vestido color verde musgo que llevaba puesto.

— Johanna — lo miré con furia, pero el alcohol en su sangre o la idiotez propia del viejo no le permitió captar la indirecta.

— Siete… tu tributo masculino tiene posibilidades — Brutus habló por primera vez, tenía una voz grave, ronca.

— El primer día todos tenemos posibilidades — solté con sarcasmo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Me dedique a beber a sorbos una extraña bebida azucarada. Hice caso omiso a las advertencias de Haymitch sobre que el azúcar y el alcohol no se mezclan si deseabas levantarte de la cama al otro día. Bebí otro y luego otro. Iba por el quinto cuando los mentores del once y el del doce se fueron del bar, sentía mis piernas flojas y mi cabeza era liviana, flotaba. Brutus bebía un líquido transparente que estaba lejos de ser agua. Me quedé observándolo un momento. Rasgos fuertes, ojos café tan oscuros que parecían negros, labios finos y una nariz extremadamente proporcionada a su rostro. Una cicatriz cruzaba su mentón, era sutil pero estaba allí, me llamó la atención, al ser declarado ganador sanaban cada herida para que quedes lo mejor posible para el público.

— Me la hice en la Academia — se señalaba la barbilla, me había quedado observándola sin reparo — cuando tenía diez, la cosieron fatal, el Capitolio no pudo hacer mucho para desaparecerla.

— Fui imprudente — musité con vergüenza deteniéndome en una palabra — Academia…

— Eres demasiado nueva Siete — reía a carcajada limpia — Academia de entrenamiento para Voluntarios, el uno, el dos y el cuatro las tienen, entrenan niños con aptitudes, para crear asesinos para los Juegos — sonríe con suficiencia, satisfecho.

— Básicamente una escuela para tramposos que inculcan la superioridad por sobre los demás distritos — mordí mi lengua, mi sarcasmo era inherente, no tenía control sobre él y el alcohol no ayudaba.

— Son elegidos por el Gobierno para prepararse allí, no tienen elección.

— Ningún niño en los distritos tiene elección — empiné el vaso para beber el resto de mi bebida de un sorbo.

— Los Vencedores tampoco tenemos opciones — quería decirme algo, estaba segura, pero la nebulosa en mis ojos me impedía saber cuál de los tres Brutus quería decírmelo.

— No entiendo… — me levanté con dificultad — es hora de irme.

— Se lo de tus padres Siete, y tus hermanos — su voz era un susurro, me sostenía por los hombros, manteniendo mi equilibrio, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío — se lo que les hicieron por negarte a…

— Mi nombre es Johanna —le corté, puse mis manos sobre su pecho intentando alejarlo, mi voz era potente, no se movió un centímetro, por el contario, sentí sus manos en mi espalda apegándome a él— y los mataron por negarme a pros…

Lo siguiente que recuerdo son sus labios en los míos cortando mi confesión, mi mayor humillación. Sus fuertes manos me guiaron al ascensor y en el interior de aquel lugar siguió besándome y yo estaba demasiado ebria como para negar nada así que simplemente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda.

Brutus pasaba los treinta años de edad cuando yo ni siquiera llegaba a los veinte. No sabía si el alcohol había abierto una puerta que no conocía o qué, pero no quería que se detuviera. Aferré mis dedos a su nuca y de pronto sentí la fría superficie del elevador en mí espalda, aplastaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Se separaba de mí lo necesario para que el aire llenara mis pulmones antes de llenar mi boca con su lengua, recorriéndola sin reparo, haciéndome suspirar.

Algo, un sentimiento, me recorría todo el cuerpo, cada roce de sus manos enviaba una descarga eléctrica a mi bajo vientre, y no podía evitar los gemidos y suspiros que escapaban de mis labios. Sus grandes manos se apoyaron en mi trasero y en un impulso me aferre a él con mis piernas. Se separó de mis labios y apretó un botón en el tablero, habíamos estado besuqueándonos sin movernos ni un piso. Los colores subieron a mi rostro al igual que el calor cuando su mano se deslizó por mi muslo para apretar mi trasero por debajo de la falda.

Las puertas se abrieron, segundo piso. No me dejó bajarme, se movía como si no pesara nada. Me llevó a su habitación y me arrojó a la cama. Estaba algo ida, mareada, me dejó ahí y fue hasta la mesilla de noche. Dos cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo, una de sus manos extrajo un lujo que en los distritos cuesta caro, la otra bajó una fotografía de su esposa y su pequeño hijo en brazos de él. Lo miré sonriendo con suficiencia.

— Harás como que no lo viste — su voz era aun más ronca, ahora que había conseguido excitarlo — no dirás ni una palabra — estaba sobre mi ahora, sentía su aliento a vodka y a lima, sus labios a escasos milímetros.

— ¿Cómo comprarás mi silencio papi Brutus? — mi voz parecía de otra persona, esa pregunta que encubría una amenaza también, pero al ver su rostro supe que había sido la correcta.

— Serás la nueva con mejores consejos, este año no pero… — chupa mi cuello, su rostro de preocupación aun estaba en mis retinas cuando suspiré su nombre, porque sus dedos estaban en una zona húmeda que ningún hombre había tocado — el siguiente, tendrás un vencedor — sus dedos se cuelan allí, rozaban mi interior, me hacía gemir por más.

Durante mi primera noche como mentora, fui poseída una y otra vez por el mentor del Dos. Era un hombre posesivo, sí que lo era, pero también sabía ser suave, bondadoso. Compartió conmigo los mejores consejos que alguien pudo darme. Entendí que dado que lo había perdido todo ya no servía al Capitolio como prostituta. En cambio, me dedicaría a seducir mentores, casados, con mucho que perder, para obtener de ellos lo que el Capitolio jamás podría darme, consejos, métodos para salvar a mis tributos y a mí misma de perder la cordura. Recomendaciones sobre a quién acudir, a quien llamar en busca de patrocinadores, que lecciones darles a mis tributos para que su estadía en la arena fuera lo más larga posible. Ese año, mi tributo quedó segundo y murió rápido y sin dolor.

Brutus fue mi primer paso. No había amor, tampoco odio. El ultimo día, cuando su tributo ganó y mi chico murió, me saludó como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida y susurró en mi oído que la última noche había sido una despedida y que no volveríamos a acostarnos. Él fue el primero, Augustus le siguió, y a él Gloss. Jamás intenté nada con Finnick, me caía demasiado bien y compartía sus secretos conmigo sin tener que tocarme.

Nunca llegue a sentir mayor atracción por ninguno. Solo Brutus despertó en mí un sentimiento cálido, similar al que mi madre me hacía sentir cuando curaba mis rodillas raspadas, o cuando escuchaba mis berrinches porque mis hermanos mayores eran malos conmigo. Brutus me hizo sentir protegida bajo sus brazos y eso es algo que ninguna persona logró después de que fui declarada ganadora de los Septuagésimo primeros Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

 **Ok no sé si estoy absolutamente conforme con esta versión de Johanna, aunque siendo sincera si la veo haciendo imposibles para lograr vencedores. Teniendo en cuenta que quien interpreta a Johanna es la exquisita Jenna Malone, yo creo que si le queda el papel jajaja.**

 **Como siempre dejen sus opiniones, amenazas de muerte o lo que gusten en la zona de reviews.**

 **Si Johanna es de tus personajes favoritos de la trilogía y sientes que debes escribir sobre ella, te recomiendo que te unas a "El Diente de león" y te inscribas en el reto de febrero. No es una secta… lo juro, jaja.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
